1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that shields the face of a human being from airborne particles.
2. Art Relating to the Invention
Airborne particles which float on the currents in the air are well known. Typically, such airborne particles are referred to as odors or smoke. Airborne particles can also include microbes such as allergins, viruses and bacteria which cause diseases. For example, the bacterium that causes tuberculosis and anthrax is carried by air.
Conventionally, a mask is worn to shield the face and prevent these airborne particles and/or chemicals from making contact with the face of a human being. Such face masks cover either the nose and the mouth or, in more drastic situations, the full face of the individual.
These face masks have the drawback that they are sometimes difficult to put on and restrict the wearer. There is a need for a simpler device for protection of the face from airborne chemicals and particles.